star and amailia vs the forces of darkness
by crysky
Summary: what if Star wasn't the only princess that was staying with the diaz's starco later in the story collab between me and Star's Keyblade4114 beta read by Mario and BFDI Bros
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the first Chapter of Star and Amalia vs the forces of Darkness, a collaboration between me and crysky. It's a 'what if' story about a rival kingdom to mewni that's history is intertwined with it. I'm not going to go into too much detail about the kingdom now, maybe I'll upload a chapter that tells the kingdom's history with mewni sometime down the road. For now, enjoy the first chapter introducing Princess Amalia Dalmasca.

Chapter 1: Princess Amalia comes to Earth

(Draclord Dimension, Bahamut Kingdom)

Today in the month of Virgo 29, 2014, a special event was taking place in the Bahamut kingdom of the Draclord Dimension, a far off realm known for its many different species of dragons. On this day, Princess Amalia Dalmasca would inherit the royal family sword upon her 14th birthday. The Dragon King Sword which has been passed down for generations.

The whole kingdom was preparing for the event. All the street venders and merchants were getting their best products and items to sell for the big occasion, while the royal guard was making sure nothing went wrong. This event was so important that even the less fortune people that lived with among the citizens of New Rabanastre, a city that neighbored the surrounding area of the Bahamut Kingdom. The middle and lower class citizens occupy the large circular section which holds many weapon shops, clothing stores, magicite stones stores, inns, and residential areas.

Within the middle of that holds the city known as New Archadia. Here is where most of the nobility reside. This section of the kingdom holds more exquisite stores and places. One of these places is the Draklor Laboratory, a research and development facility that create and discover new forms of magic and weapons. They also sometimes discover new forms of life as well as other creatures that were thought to be have been extinct from Draclord. One creature is the Azure Rathalos a dragon subspecies that is highly intelligent and powerful. Alongside this fearsome beast was the female counterpart, the Sakura Rathian or Pink Rathian as some people call it. This species is the female equivalent of the Azure Rathalos, they have more armored bodies and like the Rathalos have flame sacs which allow them to scorch their prey, and poisonous talons. These two are among the first generation of dragons and were thought to have died out decades ago, but to the surprise of the scientists a research team that was out on an expedition at Dalmasca Westersand discovered several Rathalos soaring far off from where their camp was. Later that same day, they found several nests each with an ever present mother Rathian nearby while the fathers scouted from above. Not wanting to be found and killed by the protective parents, they left the area and returned with their discovery.

Now research teams have gone out from the kingdom to see what else is hidden within their world. So far more new and un-discovered creatures have been found living throughout Draclord. As well as many other small villages, towns, and kingdoms.

* * *

Another and a more active place in New Archadia is the school/military facility known as Sora Ryūjin Academy.

Since the war with Rozarria several decades ago, the kingdom has been bolstering its military. To accomplish this feet, the kingdom has been pooling its efforts into combining the art of wielding swords, axes, and spears with the ability to perform powerful magicks. The result was that depending on the magicks used, the weapon or armor could absorb the effects of it. The problem however with this is that since the armor worn by the knights is steel or iron-based, if the wielder is using a fire or electric type of magick it will either burn or electrify the person.

To ensure that their soldiers could use this new skill without endangering themselves, the kingdom had the knight's armor re-forged from Mythril, a strong and easily processed metal found in Draclord or more presumably in one of towns of Draclord a place called Bhujerba, a floating city located not too far north of Bahamut. The Lhusu Mines found near the city are where mythril metal was first discovered and because of its high responsiveness to magick, it was the perfect martial for the knight's new armor. So the king and queen requested an audience with the ruler of the city to discuss the possibility of alliance to which they agreed too. With this, the kingdom now had a new knight-class at their disposal which they dubbed 'Mystic Knight'. Soon after that, the kingdom's senate requested Dr. Cidolfus Demen Bunansa (or Dr. Cid by the Royal family and friends), the head scientist of Draklor and his team research and see if magicks fusion could be replicated into their airships. But it was soon discovered that while the fusing method could be fitted into its shields improving its defensive capabilities, it couldn't be applied to the ship's weapons.

Doctor Cid believed that perhaps a younger generation could find other ways to use magicks fusion to help benefit the kingdom other than conflict. So he suggested to the king and queen about constructing the school so those who wish to help the kingdom can by either picking up the sword or the pen. Thus, Sora Ryūjin Academy was born.

The school provids a wide variety for those who wish to defend the kingdom with steel and those of who wish to defend it with knowledge. Children around the age of 5 may attend and the grade level begins from elementary school to the college level. However, a student that is in their 3rd year of the high school level can choose to either apply for a position within the kingdom's army or continue to the college level of the school. If the student does decide to apply, then once they complete the high school level they are then sent to the military training section of the school where they pick which position to apply for.

There are several positions within the kingdom's army to choose from. The first is the standard soldier, however there are seven ranks. The first are the Imperial Guard the rank and file of the army. although the greater part of the army is comprised of swordsman and swordswoman, there are also Paladins, renowned knights who are tasked with storming enemy fortresses and front line defense, and Mages for ranged support. Next are Combat Wyverns, human-sized dragons specially trained for battle. Their ability to follow commands and their unwavering loyalty makes them a vital and welcomed addition to the arm's ranks. A combat wyvern's training is handled by a skilled wyvern master, with it usually needing two to three years before its ready to see combat. Next is the Imperial Elite a group of highly trained soldiers that have gone through rigorous training to become proud symbols of the army. Elites are separated into three divisions: Marksmen, being in trained in firearms; pilots, being combat airship pilots; and finally wyvern masters, being those that train the combat wyverns that fight alongside the imperial soldiers. Depending on the person's skill set, they along with any other who have applied are assigned to an instructor who specializes in one of divisions.

Next are The Judges, a special order of Knights that act as a military court. The Judge Magisters being of higher-rank are not only the enforcers of the kingdom's rules, but are also one of the elite guards of the royal family which makes them the commanders of the kingdom's army. Judge Magisters are often seen in full plate armor that has been forged and merged with mythril allowing them to use magicks fusion to enhance their weapons and armor. Finally, there are the Order of Mystic Knights who are the Bahamut Kingdom's most well renowned military forces only second to the Judge Magisters. These are knights that have trained vigorously in both swordsmanship and magicks. They are the other half of the elite guard to the royal family as well as the only unit able to fully utilize Magicks Fusion. There appearance varies since they don't wear full armor suites like the rest of the military, however their clothing has been lined with mythril so that they can use Magicks Fusion. They can also be identified by the symbol of the royal family they wear on their clothing. Many mystic knights are actually graduates from the academy who either went on and completed the school's curriculum or were hand-picked by a member of the royal family themselves.

* * *

Finally, at the center of the kingdom was Doragon no kyūseishu the royal capital of the kingdom. Here is where the kingdom's senate meeting hall is located as well as Dalmasca Castle where the royal family reside and where princess Amalia will be receiving the Royal Magick Sword from her mother Queen Okita Dalmasca.

Within Castle Dalmasca, many nobles and knights had begun to gather in the throne room for the event. However, there was a little problem that none of them were aware of. That problem was that currently only four people were present at the throne right now.

The first person was a man with pale green eyes and mid-length dark-blue hair. He wore a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. He was wearing blue wrist wraps that covered his palms to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts are fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, dark-blue cape that is separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape was a deep green, while the exterior is decorated with the kingdom's symbol which was a dragon with its tail coiled inward and it's one wing spread open; the cape is held onto Kagura's body via a light brown strap. He wears plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.

This person was King Orion Dalmasca. He had married into the royal family from House Solidor a noble family and close ally/friend to the Dalmascan family. They also helped found the Bahamut Kingdom.

Right now though, Orion was sitting at the throne trying to keep his eyes open from the shear boredom of this waiting he was having to endure.

"Daddy, how come we're still waiting?" A little voice said. "Hm?" Orion mumbled looking down at his lap.

Sitting there looking up at him was a little girl that was around 6 yrs. old. She has pale green eyes like Orion, but her hair was pale-blonde and went to her shoulders. She was wearing a white long-sleeved dress with green lining on the front and dark-blue lining along the sleeves. She had a dark-blue sash was draped on her shoulders that fell and stopped at her knees if she was standing. Finally, a silver tiara with the kingdom's symbol on it, rested on her head.

This little girl was Illyasviel Dalmasca, the third princess of the Bahamut Kingdom. Being the youngest princess of the kingdom, you wouldn't expect her to be able to understand the serious talks and tasks needed to maintain the kingdom. However despite her young age, Illyasviel or Illya as she preferred, has shown to have a very good grasp of understanding what is needed to help the her kingdom and family.

"Is it because no one knows where big sister is right now?" Illya asked her father innocently. "Sigh, well sweetheart it's not that no one knows where your sister is, it's just that...umm..." Orion began racking his brain for an answer to give Illya until a familiar and annoyingly arrogant voice.

"Your Majesty, why not spare yourself the embarrassment and simply say you don't know where the lady Amalia is this time, hmm?" The voice said from the left of Orion who along with Illya turned to the owner.

Standing not too far from them were two of the Judge Magisters who were attending the event as well.

One was wearing steel plate mail armor with a black cape, the symbol of the Kingdom on the back in green. His helmet had a pair of horns pointed forward on a downward angle, and his armor bore symmetrical red markings down the chest and helmet. One his left hip was a sword with a long, complex blade mechanism, while on his right hip was a smaller mechanism with blades on both edges.

This was Judge Zargabaath, leader of the kingdom's 12th airship fleet which he commands from his airship the Alexander. A usually quiet person, Zargabaath has shown to be both loyal to the kingdom and a noble man, as well as a trusted mentor to princess Illya.

"Do you find it necessary to make such comments before his majesty Ghis?" Zargabaath asks turning to look to his fellow Judge Magister.

Ghis is the leader of the kingdom's 8th airship fleet from his personal ship the Dreadnought Leviathan. His armor made him identifiable among his fellow Judges, being gold, white, and red. It was also more lighter evident with no armor on his arms or legs. Ghis carried a sword on his left hip and a crescent-shaped spiked weapon on his right, both of which were colored gold to match his armor.

"I'm merely stating that his Majesty should just say he doesn't know where Princess Amalia has gone off to this time instead of trying to find an excuse for her." he says knowingly causing both Orion and Zargabaath to sigh in mild annoyance.

"If daddy doesn't know then, teacher Zargabaath, do you know where my big sister is?" the young princess asked looking to her mentor. "Unfortunately Lady Illyasviel, I do not know either." he said looking to his young charge(Noun-the responsibility of taking care or control of someone or something). Illya then looks to Ghis, but before she could ask, "If I knew where Lady Amalia was princess Illyasviel, I would have already said something."

Illya turns away from Ghis while puffing her cheeks out.

"You don't have to be a meanie about it you know." she mumbled pouting.

"Now, now Illya, you know Ghis didn't mean for it to come out like that." Orion said patting her while looking to Ghis knowingly. "Right Ghis? Of course your Majesty, my apologies if I offended you princess Illyasviel." Ghis said bowing slightly to the young girl.

Illya turns around and smiles at hearing Ghis's apology.

"It's okay. I'm just worried that big sister won't make it in time and-" Illya got cut-off from what she was saying when she, Orion, Ghis, and Zargabaath heard the all too familiar sound of someone yelling.

"Where is in the world is that girl?! Does she not realize the importance of today's ceremony?!" the loud voice said. "Calm yourself will you? The princess has been looking forward to this day since she was four," a reserved feminine voice said. "Yeah, no way big sis would miss out on this day. This what she trained so hard for." a more younger voice said. "Alright, alright you three time to relax, I'm sure Amalia will get here soon." A fourth voice said sounding happy while trying to calm the other three down.

The person at the front of the group was a woman who looked to be around her mid-twenties. She had long pale blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She also had a green ribbon tied in her hair and an ahoge could be seen at the top of her head. She had bright gold eyes, fair skin, and a slender physique. She was wearing a short light blue, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over light blue ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of gold goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the green strips.

She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It's bound by a dark-blue ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips.

She wears detached, loose white sleeves that are cuffed under her shoulders running past her hands, becoming wider towards the end. A blue ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the cuffed part of the sleeves under either ribbon.

Under the sleeves, she wears a pair of dark-blue gloves that reach her knuckles. Both have a pair of green stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back.

She was wearing a pair of tall dark-blue boots that reach her mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee.

In her hand was a large silver sword with strange golden marking along the blade. The guard had black spikes that stuck up and white spikes that stuck out to the side. In the center was a circle with three black diamonds. At the bottom of the grip of the sword was another circle this time with four black diamonds in it, and attached to that was an arrow head.

This person is Queen Okita Dalmasca the current ruler of the Bahamut Kingdom and the three other people following here were her 10 yr. old daughter Ishtar Dalmasca the second princess of the kingdom. And the two following behind them were Judge Magister Bergan and Judge Magister Drace.

Ishtar had long dark-blue hair with a single left-swept silver highlight on her bangs. She also had heterochromia: her left eye being pale-green and her right eye being bright gold. She was wearing a dress with many intricate designs in the middle areas, connected to a bottom skirt that covers her entire lower body. The dress's blouse displays a set of lighter color edges on either side of the loose shoulder garments. Around her neck, with lighter outlines visible as well, the blouse is gifted with a hole revealing a small portion of her chest. Further; her stomach is covered by a slightly thicker adornment that spots a display of complex artwork. Finally, the bottom of the dress that covers her lower regions seems to have two layers of clothing, resembling petals, and being of a light greenish blue color.

Bergan and Drace were both wearing full steel plate armor with black capes that had the kingdom's symbol in green on them. However, Bergan's armor featured more white details, a frog-mouth helmet and emphasized collar and neck both of which had spike-like protrusions.

Drace's armor had large curved plates around her hips and thighs, and a helmet with orb protrusions on the sides.

The sword Queen Okita was carrying was in fact the royal family sword. The very sword that her eldest daughter who was off who knows where was supposed to inherit. Hence the reason why Bergan sounded upset.

"How can you be so sure of that you Highness." Bergan asked. "Did you forget that Gabranth went after her to make sure she got back in time?" Okita said looking back at Bergan. "Oh yeah that's right, he eve told me he was going to follow behind big sis to make sure she didn't go too far off." Ishtar said walking alongside her mother as they made their way to the throne where Orion, Illya, Ghis, and Zargabaath were waiting.

Orion took Illya off his lap and set her down. The second he did, she ran up to Okita who quickly scooped her up into a hug.

"Mommy your here! Hi honey, did you miss me?" Okita said still hugging Illya while rubbing their cheeks together fondly.

While Ishtar watched her mother smother Illya into another hug, she didn't notice her father suddenly scoop her up and place her on his shoulder.

"Whoa Daddy! What are you doing?!" She asked smiling at her father while she sat on his shoulder. "Well I just figured you'd want a little attention from your old man is all. So, did I guess right?" He asked and received a wink as his answer.

"Cough, your Majesties; shouldn't you explain to the gathered citizens behind you why their all still waiting?" Ghis reminded the two royals. "Sigh alright Ghis, come on you two, let's see if we can buy your older sister sometime to make it here before the everyone realizes somethings wrong." Okita said walking to the castle's front gate still holding Illya while Orion followed behind her with Ishtar riding on his shoulder.

Bergan, Drace, Ghis, and Zargabaath soon followed as well.

"So Gabranth went after the princess again?" Ghis asked. "You expected otherwise? You of all people should know that Gabranth takes his role as the princess's bodyguard seriously. After all, it was the princess herself that requested it and Queen Okita seemed more than happy to allow it." Drace answered.

"Although, she only approved it since the princess asked to be trained to become a Mystic Knight in exchange for enduring the tasks and responsibilities her role as crown princess entails. But why did she wish to have Gabranth be her instructor instead of simply enrolling at the academy?" Bergan asked. "I believe she said about wishing to have someone push her to become a stronger Mystic Knight than anyone in the kingdom and to one day prove it by challenging and beating us before becoming queen." Zargabaath said remembering the vow the princess swore.

"Ah yes now I remember, she did say that to us. And if I recall correctly, she said she was going to start with you first Ghis," Bergan said looking back at the gold armored Judge. "So you had best keep your skills sharp, less you disappoint the princess." He said smirking underneath his helm.

"Hmph, I'll keep that in mind." Ghis replied as he and others continued to follow the king and queen through the castle gate to the medium-sized stage where the many citizens of the kingdom have gathered to watch the passing of the royal family's sword.

* * *

"Oh boy, I almost forgot how many people come out to this ceremony." Orion said smiling nervously as he took Ishtar off his shoulder and stood next to Okita who placed Illya in front of her. "You should have seen how many people came out when it was my time to inherit this sword, I thought the entirety of Draclord was watching me." Okita said just as nervous as her husband.

"Sigh well I'll try to stall for as long as I can. I just hope she gets back soon. Don't worry, she'll make it back, we both know she will." Orion said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder in a show of reassurance. Okita places her own hand on top of his and smiled at him showing her thanks for his encouragement. Orion soon took his hand off her shoulder as she made her way to the front of the stage to address the people.

As Orion and the others watched Okita, Illya heard a faint sound coming from somewhere. She then looks up at the sky and sees what looks to be something red with two silhouette on top of it.

"Huh? Isn't that? What is it Illya?" Ishtar asked when she heard her baby sister say something. "Um well…" Illya then pointed up at the sky to what she saw. Ishtar followed to what Illya was pointing to and when she saw it, she instantly knew who that was.

"Uh Daddy?" Ishtar whispered to her father. "Hm, what wrong sweetheart? Mommy might want to duck her head in the next 3 minutes. Why would she need to do that? Well…" Ishtar and Illya both pointed to the sky telling Orion to look up.

Starting to get confused, Orion looked up and saw something fast approaching the stage with what looked like two people riding on its back. When he looked closer, he got a glimpse of what looked to be long dark-blue hair with pale blonde highlights.

"Sigh why am I not surprised," Orion said rubbing his temple.

"People of Bahamut! I Welcome and thank you all for coming to witness this important moment in the our kingdom's history!" Okita said as the large crowd of citizens cheered and applauded. Okita raised her hand signaling the crowd to settle down so she could continue.

"It is today that we gather here to witness a tradition that has existed within the royal family for generations. The passing of the royal family sword!" She says as she raises the sword into the air causing another thunderous round of applause to fill the air.

But as Okita looked up, she saw something that was bright red with wings quickly approaching. When she looked carefully, she saw that what was approaching was a Rathalos. A Rathalos that had two people on its back, one of which had dark-blue hair with pale blonde highlights.

'Oh boy, well at least she made it. But did she really have to come riding in on Ratha.' Okita thought. 'Okay, as long as no one sees a bright red Rathalos dive-bombing towards the crowd then maybe,' her thought got cut short when she hears someone in the crowd yells "What is that in the sky?!" causing the entire crowd to look up and start to panic at what was coming.

The Judge Magisters looked as well and saw the Rathalos approaching. They also saw the two passengers that were on it.

"Sigh, why am I not surprised that she chose to come rushing her on that beast?" Ghis said shaking his head in exasperation. "Ha, ha, the young princess at least knows how to make a grand entrance does she not?" Bergan said amused by the spectacle while Drace and Zargabaath just sighed along with Okita and Orion who all shared the same thought.

'That girl sometimes.'

* * *

Meanwhile up in the sky diving towards the stage of the ceremony on the back of pet Rathalos Ratha, Amalia Dalmasca along with her trusted bodyguard and mentor Judge Magister Gabranth were hanging on for dear life (more so Gabranth) as they approached the stage.

"I believe it's safe to assume that the people can clearly see us coming your highness!" Gabranth yelled due to the rush of wind from them diving. "Hah ah yeah, so much for getting here un-noticed huh?" Amalia yelled back while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, if they see use already might as well fly in anyway. Ratha change of plans, fly back up then dive and on the stage where my family is standing at okay?" The Rathalos roared in confirmation as he quickly pulled up and began climbing higher. Once they reached the desired height, Ratha quickly dove down to the stage while Amalia screamed "Woooo-Hoooo!"

Meanwhile the crowd watched as red Rathalos dived at the stage that royal family was standing on. Seeing that the crowd looked like they were going to start panicking, both Okita and Orion let out a tired sigh and made their way to the spot where their daughter would be landing at.

"Your majesties, what are you-" Ghis's question was cut short when he and the other Judges saw the Rathalos fast approaching the stage.

When the Rathalos saw the two royals standing at the spot it was going to land at, it quickly began to slow it's descent by rapidly flapping its wings which kicked up a lot of wind. Illya and Ishtar both hung onto Orion so they wouldn't be blown away. Ratha then landed gently onto the stage in front of Okita who walks up and begins petting it.

"Hello Ratha, you look to be very doing very well with how well you were flying just now." She said as she continued to pet the Rathalos who growled in appreciation.

"Hey Ratha why'd you pull up like that all of a su-dden?" Amalia was about to say until she looked and saw her mother smiling sweetly at her while her left eye brow was twitching.

"O-Oh hey mom, I…I made to the ceremony, just like I said I would. Ha, ha." She laughed nervously. "I can see that dear, and I see you chose to come here in a very exciting way. So where is Gabranth? I'm pretty sure he went off to make sure you got back here." She said innocently which had her daughter sweating a little.

"Y-Your majesty!" Gabranth said climbing off the Ratha's back and quickly bowing to his queen.

Like the rest of the Judge Magisters, he wore the full suite of plate mail armor, horned helmet, and black cape with the kingdom's symbol in green on it. The only difference are the two red dragon heads that were painted on the his armor's shoulder pieces. This showed his states as Royal bodyguard to princess Amalia. On both his hips were his weapons, the longer Chaos Blade and shorter Highway Star, which can combine to form a duel-bladed weapon.

"Calm down Gabranth, if anything I should be the one apologizing to you. Since you had to endure a rather…un-expected experience." Okita said looking to Amalia who was fiddling with her outfit.

Amalia was wearing a long green and blue dress. She had on dark-blue socks with green dimonds and was wearing green boots that stopped at her knees. She had on the same dark-blue gloves as her mother, except instead on strips they had the kingdom's symbol on them in bright green. On her head sat a tiara with an emerald in its center.

"If I may be honest my queen, I am more or less use to the princess's rather... interesting way of getting around problems so to speak. Sigh, I see. Well interesting ways aside, I thank you for escorting my daughter back here safely, also you can stand back up now Gabranth. O-Oh, of course." Okita giggled a little as the her daughter's bodyguard stood up and took his place next to Zargabaath.

"As you can see everyone, my daughter has a very unique way of showing her apperciation for our kingdom." Orion said walking and standing next to Okita. "She came across this Rathalos one day and helped nurse it back to health, it was so greatful to her for helping that it wanted to stay with her as her pet." he explained which surprised and amazed the people that their princess would try to help a Rathalos who are known for their fierce nature, all the while Amalia was trying not to laugh at how her father was acting.

'Sure dad, when I first brought Ratha home, Mom, Illya, and Ishtar absolutly adored him. But the minute you both saw each other it was all out war.' She thought internally laughed which ended when she heard her mother calling her.

"Amalia, please step foward to accept the royal family please." her mother said.

Amalia hugged Ratha and quickly ran up to her mother and father. When she got to them, her eyes immediately fell on family sword her mother was holding out to her. The Royal family sword known as "Doragon no tamashī", a sword that was crafted from the claws and fangs of a dragon king that fought for the protection of her kingdom. Ever since her mother told her the story of how their kingdom came to be, Amalia has drempt of the day she would inheret the sword. And now that day was finally here, as she reached her hand to take the sword, her mother pulled it away which surprised her.

"Mom?!" Amalia whined as her mother kept the sword out of her reach. "Now hold on Amalia, I know you've waited and trained a long time for this. But I also need you to understand that taking our family's sword is a big responsibility. I know, I know already!" she said reaching for while Okita still kepy if from her. "If it falls into the wrong hands, the universe would be in chaos; do you understand? yes, yes, Yes! I can I please get it now?! pleasssssseee?!" Amalia begged.

Okita sighed and handed the sword to Amalia who instatly grabbed it. As soon as she did, it glowed and started to change shape. When the glowing stopped, the sword looked completely different than how it did when Okita was holding it.

The sword now had a long blue blade with a white line going down the middle to the base which was a blue opal gem. On the sides had what looked like mini versions of Ratha's wings, except they were dark and light blue. The handle was white with two black diamonds on it and attached at the bottom of it was a black arrow head with a smaller blue gem in it.

"Whoa," Amalia said amazed at the form the sword took when she held it. "It looks so AWSOME! And don't worry mom, I can handle this." She says as she raises the sword into the air and unintentionally fired off a blue magical blast that hit a passing air cab knocking it out of the air causing it to crash into another one, sending it off coruse towards the crowd who started to panic and scatter as the the small air ship crashed in the middle of the area where the crowd was. While the other one slammed into a near by magicite store which then exploded.

As the royal guard went to work putting out the fires and the crowd dispersed, Okita and Orion looked over at Amalia who was looking back at them nervously.

"I-I guess I need to work on something with the sword huh? Ha, ha." She said sounding even more nervous as her parents continued to just look at her which also started to worry Illya and Ishtar.

"Sigh, Amalia you-huh?" Orion started but was inturrupted when he saw Illya and Ishtar grab him and look up at him with pleading eyes. "Daddy please don't Big sister away please? Yeah, please don't send her to St. Olga's Reform School, we'll never see her again. pleasssseee?!" They both begged their mother and father who shared a confused look.

Okita picked up Illya while Orion picked up Ishtar.

"Amalia please come over her sweetheart." Okita said and Amalia quickly made her way over to both her parents and siblings. "Okay girls listen, first Amalia we're not sending you to St. Olga's so you and your sisters can calm down." She said to which Amalia let out a breath of relief that she didn't even know she was holding while Illya and Ishtar jumped from their parents into their big sister's arms happily.

"Again you three calm down and let me and your father finish what we're saying." Okita said getting their attention.

"While we're not sending you to St. Olga's Amalia, We still believe you should train to use the sword in a safer dimension." her mother said. "Right, so me and your mother have been looking for a place and we found one that's just right, it's a place called earth." her father said.

"Earth? I'v never heard of this dimension before." Amalia said. "I havn't either." Ishtar added. "Oh I've heard of it, teacher Zargabaath told of a dimension where there's no magicks or monsters during one of my lessons." Illya said which surprised her sisters. "I'm going to keep saying this but, Illya my baby sis you are going to be one heck of a royal advisor when you get older." Amalia complimanted which made her baby sister very happy.

"So when do I leave for this earth dimension?" she asked.

"After everything settles down around here which shouldn't take too long." Orion said. "So where on earth will I be going too? It's a place called Echo Creek, you'll be living with a host family while also attending the school there." her mother explained. "Also Gabranth will be going with you just in case of anything. And if you want ask if it's okay to bring Ratha, he can come to so long as you keep him and yourself out of trouble understood?" Okita said to which Amalia nodded her head excitedly yes.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go tell Gabranth and Ratha, then go start packing. Right!" Amalia said handing Illya and Ishtar back to her parents and then quickly heading off to tell Gabranth and Ratha, all the while thinking of what could be waiting for her on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! Here we are for the second chapter of this collaboration story. So the first chapter we were introduced to Princess Amalia Dalmasca of the Bahamut Kingdom from the Draclord Dimension. She had just received the royal family sword and just like another princess we all know, she can use very well yet. So her parents are sending her to earth along with her bodyguard/teacher Gabranth and her pet Rathalos Ratha.

Now originally, the next chapter was supposed to switch over to Star and her getting her wand. But crysky suggested we have Amalia come to earth before Star as a way to switched things up a bit. So this chapter will have Amalia meeting our local safe kid Marco first, then the chapter after this will have Star arriving on earth. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a merry Christmas and happy new year.

Disclaimer: SVTFOE is the property of Ms. Daron Nefcy. But Princess Amalia is a character of my creation

Chapter 2: Princess Amalia comes to Earth Pt.2

(Draclord Dimension, Bahamut Kingdom)

"Okay, that should be the last of the fires. Good work everyone." Orion said thanking the Royal Guard for their help in putting out the fires. "There's no need to thanks us, your majesty; it is our sworn duty as the Royal family's protectors to lend our aid in any way possible." the guard captain said standing at attention to the king as did the other knights.

"Okay, Okay. While I appreciate the dedication you're showing as does the rest of my family, you don't have to be that high strung about it. Remember, while you are all proud knights of the kingdom, you are also trusted friends and family as well. If you have a problem you can't resolve on your own, then don't be afraid to share it with your fellow knights, your superiors, or even me and Okita understood?"

"O-Of course your majesty!" The captain and other knights said feeling honored to be able to serve two astounding rulers such as Queen Okita and King Orion.

"Then your majesty, if I may… ask you a question then?" one of the knights said taking a hesitant step forward.

"Sure go ahead and ask." Orion said. "Well you majesty, I was just… curious as to what you and her Highness plan on doing concerning what happened with Princess Amalia?" he asked which caused a few of his fellow knights to look at him as if he had just asked the most stupidest question of his life.

"Sigh right… that," Orion said massaging his eyes. "F-Forgive me your majesty! I mean no disrespect! I was just concerned is all. I apologize if I've overstepped my place!" the knight said in in a hurried voice.

"No, no it's okay. I can't blame you for being worried about what happened with my daughter's… accident earlier." he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "And to answer your question my friend, Okita and myself have chosen to send our daughter somewhere safe where she can learn and train to use the family sword to its full potential." Orion explained.

"M-My lord? This place wouldn't happen to be that reform school for wayward princesses would it?" the captain asked. "Because, in all honest your majesty, that place is not the most… friendly when it comes to someone of the princess's… 'Unique' nature." The guard captain said with a couple of the other knights murmuring in agreement.

"Sigh, I'm going to guess and say that my younger daughters Illyasviel and Ishtar have spoken about that to most of you here?" Orion said with most of them nodding their heads.

"Those two," Orion said letting out a tired breath. "Okay first off, Queen Okita and I were already talking about possible places that would be safe for Amalia, we had no intentions of sending her to St. Olga's right off the bat. Now second, Amalia will be going to a place called Earth along with Judge Magister Gabranth as her guard." He said to the relief of a few knights who were glad that the princess was not being sent to St. Olga's if it was as horrifying a place as Princess Illyasviel and Princess Ishtar made it out to be.

"So when is the princess expected to leave for earth, your majesty?" The guard captain asked. "As soon as believes she's packed enough for the trip; she'll be leaving for earth today." Orion said getting a surprised look from the captain. "That soon my lord?"

"Well, we had originally planned to tell her about it and let her decide if she wished to go. But after her little 'accident' not too long ago," he trailed off looking around at the damage from the fires.

"If it's any consolation, my lord, the princess seemed very excited about going. I believe she would've chosen to go even if the accident didn't happen." The knight from before said.

"I'd have to agree with you there, I haven't seen her eyes sparkle like that since she was 7 when Okita and I said she could train to be a mystic knight. I still remember the time during one of her training lessons she tried casting a water enhancing spell on her training sword. Next thing I know, she soaked head to toe." Orion said laughing a little which actually got the captain and the knights to laugh as well.

"Yor Majesty?" A voice called from behind. Orion turns around and sees Bergan and Ghis approaching.

"Hey you two, how's everything going? Aside from trying to getting that overgrown Wyvern to stay still while her Highness performs the spell to decrease its size, no other troubles to report." Ghis said with a hint of irritation. "Well it's a blow to the creature's pride Ghis. How would you feel if you were part of a race of dragons who are known as the 'Kings of the Skies' only to have that title soon mean nothing due to having your great size diminished?" Bergan said.

"It's merely its size that it's losing, it's not as if her Highness is stripping it of its wings or its flame breath." Ghis argued back.

"Alright so besides Ratha being upset that he won't be as big as he is going to earth, how are Amalia and Gabranth coming along?" Orion asked to try and steer the conversation from a possible argument between the two Judges.

"Gabranth has his things already and is prepared on the ship. Princess Amalia however seems to be trying to pack her whole room into her suitcases." Ghis said.

"Oh boy, alright I'll be right there. Captain, you and your men are dismissed now." Orion said receiving a "Yes, your Majesty" from the Guard Captain and knights as he left with Bergan and Ghis.

However, unbeknownst to them, four shadowy figures had been listening to everything that was said from an alleyway.

"Hmm, what did I tell you lot? It's just as I said, I knew they'd send that girl off somewhere away from the kingdom." A pirate-like voice said.

"Aye but brother, the girl with have that Judge and her pet along with her. How do you plan to do about them?" another voice asked this one sounding more feminine but still with the pirate way of speaking.

"Aye the girl on her own would be no trouble, but with that Judge and Rathalos… we'd be walking to an early grave we would." A third voice said followed by the sound of an armored hand hitting something and the third voice cried out.

"That's why the thinking is left to me and not you. Now come on the lot of you," the first voice said as the four figures skulked away.

Inside the castle, Amalia was in her room still packing whatever she could fit into her forth suitcase for her trip to earth. When she got to her room she quickly changed out of the dress she was wearing and put something else on.

She was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a blue ribbon under a black vest and blue checkered mini skirt. She was also wearing black leather below-the-knee boots with blue soles. On both her ears were a pair of light-blue earrings. Their lower halves are comprised of a long, thin, triangular spike with two more, slanted spikes on either side of this larger one. There are two small, circular, dark-blue and cyan gems set in the upper half of the main spikes. Two serpentine dragons with their wings raised are perched on the top of the largest spikes. On her hips were two medium-sized pouches.

"Okay, let's see here, I've already got all the clothes I want to bring with me packed, I made sure to carry some extra magicite as well, and I also have the my pair of dimensional scissors in case I need to come back home or if I get bored and want to go somewhere." She says pulling out a pair of scissors that have a green handle with a dark-blue pearl in the middle.

'Hopefully mom and dad don't find out about the trouble I had to go through to get these.' She thought as she put the scissors away in one of her hip pouches.

Amalia then turns to her room door at the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" she asks. "It's me sweetie," Orion said sticking his head in.

"Oh hey dad, did you need something? Cause I'm still packing here."

"I can see that," He said looking at the three suitcases that were by the door. "How's the rest of it going?"

"Pretty good so far. I just have this last suitcase and I should be done. Only I can't figure out what else I might need." She said focusing on what she might need to bring with her. "I've packed my clothes, tooth brush, a few summoning stones, my enchanted daggers," she listed off.

"Uh Amalia? I… don't think you'll need summoning stones or daggers on earth. We wouldn't be sending you there if it wasn't safe."

"Dad? Weren't you the one that said 'you can never be too prepared for anything'?" she said flashing her father a knowing grin.

"Sigh alright, you can bring them. But, only use them in case of emergency got it?"

"I got it," She said right as a female servant knocked on the door and entered.

"Excuse me, your Highnesses, the ship is ready and the Queen and Judge Magister Gabranth are waiting at the front gate. But they appear to be have trouble calming down your Rathalos Princess Amalia. It seems very irritated and won't enter the cargo holding of the ship." The servant said. "Oh right, Ghis did say that Ratha was a bit upset about having his size decreased. Something about hurting his pride or something?" He said trying to remembering what Ghis and Bergan told him earlier.

"Well Rathalos are part of the first generation of dragons dad. And next to the elder dragons, the second strongest species in our dimension. So you can't blame Ratha for acting like that."

"I'm not blaming him, I just wish he'd calm down so that you can get going to earth." Orion said.

Amalia looked at the suitcase for a second before her eyes widened.

"Hey dad, I think I know what I want to pack and bring with me." Amalia said smiling.

"You do?"

"Yeah, can you go meet up with Mom and the others while I go take care of something? It won't take long." She said darting out the room past the servant.

"O-kay then," Orion said walking over and grabbing two of the suitcases. "I hope you don't mind but could you help by carrying down my daughter's suitcase while I bring these two?" He asks and receives a small laugh from the servant.

"Not at all, your majesty," she says grabbing the other suitcase as she and Orion make their way to the castle front gate.

* * *

(Dalmasca Castle, Front Gate)

Queen Okita along with Ishtar, Illya, and Gabranth were standing by a blue and green Atomos carrier ship that would be bringing Amalia to earth. However right now, the four were watching a couple of knights trying to get a now medium-large and very aggravated Ratha into the ship's cargo holding.(A/N: just think of the size as the same from Monster hunter stories okay?)

"Ratha sounds really upset, Mommy." Illya said sadly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this mad since he and dad fought over the time he knocked over that statue." Ishtar added.

"Well girls, compared to that little fight they had that time, this may be a bit more problematic. I knew Ratha wouldn't like having his size decreased but… sigh, I didn't think it would upset him this much; poor thing." Okita said wishing she didn't have to reduce the Ratha's size. But knowing how people on earth would react to a giant wyvern, what other choice did she have?

"Waah!" one of the knights yelled as he fell to the ground after Ratha knocked him back in frustration.

Ishtar quickly ran over to the knight to see if he was hurt.

"Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine princess. Please stay back so you don't get hurt." The knight said as he got back up to help the others get the enraged Rathalos into the hold.

"IF YOU GUYS KEEP PUSHING RATHA LIKE THAT, HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEALING WITH!" Everyone turned around at the sound of yelling and saw Amalia calmly walking towards them carrying a suitcase in her hand while the Royal sword was strapped to her back.

"Princess Amalia! Please let us handle this. Your Rathalos is in a very aggressive state right now and-"

"AND you guys forcing him into the ship's cargo hold is only aggravating him more. Now MOVE. A. SIDE." She said in a very dangerous tone.

The group of knights quickly moved out of the way so that Amalia could walk up to Ratha. When she saw her Rathalos friend, she did notice that while he wasn't as large as his regular size, he still seemed big enough to ride. Only now it seems like he could only hold two people instead of several.

'Okay, that's not as small as I thought mom was going to shrink him to. He still looks like I can ride him and maybe one more person,' she thought as she stood in front of Ratha and set the suitcase down on the ground.

"Hey Ratha, it's okay boy. It's me, and look I brought you something," Amalia said soothingly as she opened the suitcase and took out an old looking iron shield and held it out to Ratha.

"Mommy? Isn't that shield-" Illya started to ask before she, Ishtar, Okita, Gabranth, and the group of knights saw Ratha and Amalia start playing tug of war with the old shield.

"H-hey! Hand it over, you're not going to beat me after all this time, scale face!" she said playfully as she tried to wrestle the shield from the winged wyvern who pulled back just as playfully.

This only last 3 minutes when Ratha let go of the shield causing Amalia to fall flat on her butt in defeat laughing along with her mother and sisters.

"We haven't played that since my training started when I was six, and you still beat me like it's nothing." She said remembering the first time they played like that as Ratha started cuddling up to her face. "Well big sis, you may have gotten stronger as you got older, but Ratha has been getting stronger too. He's not the same baby Rathalos you helped back then anymore, just like how I'm not that same crybaby you knew." Ishtar said confidently.

"But you still talk way too much my little sister, which is one thing that hasn't changed about you which I am glad for." Amalia said smirking as her little sister glared at her while the others tried not to laugh out loud.

"Um, did we miss something here?" Orion said as he and the servant from before came walking up with Amalia's other three suitcases.

"Nothing that warrants worry my lord, do you need any help with those?" Gabranth asked seeing that his king was struggling.

"No need Gabranth, I've got it under… well maybe you could take this one right here please?" He asked/begged. Gabranth walked over and took the suitcase from Orion's left hand and carried it over to the Atomos's passenger door and placed it close to where Amalia would be sitting. Orion and the female servant soon came in after placing the other two down as well.

"Phew, okay, that's done. So what happened here? I thought Ratha was upset about his size getting cut in half." Orion asked walking up to Okita. "He was, but it seems like our daughter reminded him that even though he is slightly smaller, he's still the king of the skies to her." She said as she and Orion look as Ratha licked Amalia's face, then walked into the cargo hold.

Amalia along with Gabranth soon walked over to her mother, father, and sisters.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye for a while you guys," she said. Illya soon ran over and raised her arms up. Amalia smiled, picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Make sure to write me a letter when you get there, promise?"

"I promise, Illya." She said as she set her baby sister back down. She then looked over to Ishtar who was still sulking from earlier and had her back turned to her. "Oh come on now, are you really not going to say goodbye to your big sister? Now I feel like you don't even care about me anymore." She said in a fake hurt voice.

Ishtar turned around, walked over to Amalia, and stuck her arms out not looking up at her. Amalia then bent down and hugged Ishtar tightly who soon returned it just as tight.

"When you come back home, you better bring me back some a souvenir from earth," she whispered.

"Okay, I promise to find something you'll like."

The two soon separated as Ishtar walked back to their mother and father.

"Ah, looks like we came just in time thankfully." They all looked and saw Bergan, Ghis, Drace, and Zargabaath coming towards them.

"Apologies Princess, we would have been here sooner to see you off, but other matters kept us away." Zargabaath said apologetically.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you could make it is all. What? Did Ghis get his cape caught on something?" she said jokingly.

"I do hope you remember you are representing the kingdom as its princess, lady Amalia." Ghis said in a lecturing voice.

"Aww, I'll miss you too." She said half-jokingly before turning to look at Bergan and Drace.

"Drace, please keep watching over Ishtar while I'm gone. And Bergan, make sure you keep the title of strongest Judge Magister, I want to be the one who takes it from you when I get back." She said pointing at him boastfully.

"I shall guard Princess Ishtar with my life if need be," Drace said. Bergan draws one of his swords and plunges it into the ground. He then kneels on one knee and bows his head to Amalia "I swear on my blade to hold onto the title of the 'strongest' Judge Magister upon your return princess." He says before standing back up and re-sheathing his sword.

"Hmph, that's what I wanted to hear," she said smiling before looking over to Zargabaath.

"I… know I don't need to say this, given how many times I tell you this. But I'm saying anyway, I'm trusting you to make Illya the smartest person in all of Draclord. Got that?" she said locking her gaze on his helm.

"While I cannot be certain, I can promise you princess Amalia, that I will do everything within my power as Judge Magister for princess Illyasviel in your absence." Zargabaath says bowing slightly to Amalia who was smiling hearing the devotion in his words.

Finally, Amalia looks to her mother and father who both had smiles on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, I- huh?" Amalia suddenly felt her father tousling her hair. "Make sure to take care of yourself while on earth. And at least try not to cause too much trouble okay?" Orion said smiling. Amalia was a bit surprised, but smiled back. "Got it Dad," she said winking at him as he took his hand off her head as Okita walked up to them holding a book.

"Amalia, take this with you," she says holding the book out to Amalia. It was a large dark-green book with golden runic symbols on the spine. On the front cover was a depiction of a dragon head with two swords that were crossed together below it in gold as well.

"What this book mom?" Amalia asked as she took the book. "This is the Dragon's Chronicle. Ever since the birth of our kingdom, each member of our family that has inherited the family sword has written their own technique or spell within this book." Okita explained. "Now I'm giving it to you to help with your training while on earth. Of course, you'll also have Gabranth with you as well," she said looking to said Judge Magister who bowed to her.

"Whoa! So does this mean I get to write my own spells and sword techniques in it too?!" Amalia asked excitedly.

"What? No! I'm giving you the book so you can practice to better use the sword."

"Man… Okay then." She said a little bummed out until she felt her mother envelop her in a sudden hug.

"Good luck, my little dragon star." Okita said using the nickname she called her daughter when she was four. Amalia hugged her back tightly. "Thanks mom."

After all their goodbyes were said and done, Amalia and Gabranth entered the Atomos's carrier. It then began to lift off the ground and float in place.

"Ghis, open the portal please."

"Yes your Highness," Ghis then drew his sword and slashed the space in front of the carrier creating a large diamond-shaped red and blue portal. The carrier soon pulled forward, until it completely disappeared into the portal.

* * *

(Earth, Echo creek)

The Atomos soon exits the portal, over a city.

"Ohhh, so this is earth right?" Amalia asks looking down at the city below.

"Yes,princess, this where will be for our time here." Gabranth said as the carrier flew down towards the city. More specifically, Echo Creek Academy is the school Amalia will be attending.

* * *

(Echo Creek Academy)

Once the Atomos landed at the school, Gabranth and Amalia made their way to the principal's office to meet with Principal Edwin Bonner-Skeeves, the current principle of the school.

He was a short, stout, and balding man with light brown hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and a small black mustache. He wore glasses with black square rims, a dark gray suit with a light purple undershirt, a purple bow tie, and dark gray dress shoes. He was currently sitting behind his office desk while Gabranth stood in front of him.

"Hmm, so you're Miss…. Amalia Dalmasca's legal guardian. A Mr. Gabranth?" he asked looking over Amalia's student transcript that he received. "That's right sir, I believe you will-" Gabranth was interrupted by the sound of something clicking and the lights flashing. The two males look to see that Amalia was flicking the light switch in curiosity.

"Hmm, I'm amazed that people have working lights here and don't have to worry about mimics syphoning it off. I'm also curious that the power can be turned on and off by just this switch here, I bet Illya doesn't know about this." She said very intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if this going to work Mr. Gabranth," Skeeves said getting ready to ask them both to leave.

But before he could, Gabranth pulled out a brown sack that he had strapped on his hip. He then placed it on the desk, and opened it to reveal that it was filled with gold coins, rubies, sapphires, and many other exquisite gems. Skeeves's eyes flashed with dollars signs in them when he saw the sack filled with expensive jewels.

"Welcome to Echo Creek Academy miss Dalmasca! I know you're going to love it here!" He said joyfully while Amalia continued to play with the switch as Gabranth sighed tiredly.

"She'll need someone to help guide her around this school, as well as make sure she stays out of trouble. I trust you have a student here who can handle that?" He asked.

"Why of course. In fact, I have just the student for the job." The principal says as he presses the button of the PA system.

Meanwhile, inside one of the school's classrooms, while the teacher Ms. Skullnick, a heavyset middle-aged woman with creamed-colored skin, faded red hair that was styled to resemble horn, and black eyes, was painting her toenails, the students were sitting at their desk. Some were either sleeping on their desks or staring out into space not sure of what to do.

Except for one student who was writing down what was written on the blackboard.

This student was a boy who was around 14 yrs. old. He was a Latino-American of medium height and had a slender build with tan skin, brown eyes, dark-brown hair, and a mole on his right cheek. He was wearing a grey shirt, a red hoodie, dark grey skinny jeans and olive and white sneakers.

"Marco Diaz, to the principal's office. Marco Diaz, to the principal's office." Skeeves said over the PA system. The now-named Marco looked up at his name being called, but then soon had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well looks like someone's in trouble over here. I'm guessing everyone who voted me the "safe kid" must be feeling pretty silly right now huh?" he said sounding very confident as he made his way up to Skullnick's desk. "Am I going to need a hall pass?" He asked not wanting to get in trouble.

"Would you just go already!" Skullnick said angrily which had Marco quickly making his way out the classroom.

Marco soon found principal Skeeves near the lockers looking into a brown sack until he saw him walking up to him.

"Marco my boy, I'd like you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Amalia Dalmasca." He said. Marco looked up from Skeeves to see a girl with dark-blue hair that had pale-blonde streaks in it wearing what looked like a vocalist's outfit. She didn't seem to notice him as she looked to be more fascinated with the water fountain as when she pressed the button to make the water flow out, her golden eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Um huh?" Marco said confused.

"I need a responsible type of person to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, our local safe kid?" Skeeves said slapping him on the back. "What?! No no no, I'm not the person for this kind of thing. I'm a misunderstood bad boy." Marco said folding his arms like he's a bad boy.

"Aww, are you an adorable one," Amalia said suddenly appearing in front of Marco which so greatly surprised him that he fell to the floor which also made her laugh a little.

"Well if you'll both excuse me, there's a 52 scoop ice cream cone with my name on it. You two have fun with the tour." Skeeves said darting off to the ice cream shop, leaving Marco with Amalia. "Soooo, are we starting this tour soon or-?" Amalia asks offering her hand to Marco.

"Yeah sure," he said taking her hand as she pulled him up.

Soon after, Marco and Amalia were walking through the halls past other students who were getting things out of their lockers or just talking with each other. All the while, Marco had an annoyed look on his face as Amalia was looking around at everything that caught her attention.

"Thanks again for showing me around this place um… safe kid was it?" Amalia asked as her attention was quickly diverted to something else.

"W-what?! Okay first off, whatever you heard about me was wrong," Marco said while Amalia was busy looking at a group of girls that were all wearing the same orange-skirted clothes in curiosity as she continued to follow behind him. "I just don't get where everyone got the idea that I'm so safe-oh watch your step there, loose tile," Marco said pointing to the floor as Amalia stepped to the side. "It's ridiculous-careful open locker," he said closing the locker before he continued walking with Amalia behind him. "I mean you wear a helmet in gym shower one time and people instantly label you for lifeoh watch out broken glass," he says stepping over a shattered bottle while sliding Amalia around it. "You know what I'm talking right?" he asks looking back at her.

"Oh yeah, can't imagine where people get this crazy notion that you're so safe." She said with a hint of sarcasm in it, though Marco couldn't hear it.

"At least someone gets me. Frankly, I wouldn't mind taking some risks and welcoming a little danger into my life." Marco said confidently which gave Amalia an idea as she started to look for something in her left skirt pouch.

"Uh, what are you looking for?"

"Ah-ha!" she proclaimed pulling out what looked like a tiny green jar.

"What's that tiny jar for?" Marco asked a little cautiously. "Hey is there something nearby that gives off electricity?" Amalia asked ignoring Marco's question completely.

"Well we are standing behind an electrical outlet," he said turning the dark-blue haired girl around and pointed to the small outlet near the floor. "But why do you need to-"

"Okay, I can work with that," she said walking to the outlet then kneeling down and holding the little jar in front of it.

Marco looked over Amalia's shoulder to see what she was doing, when the tiny green jar started to move a little. "What is it-" Marco was about to say, until the tiny jar suddenly flipped up and turned into what looked like a four-legged mechanical bug that quickly latched onto the outlet.

"We might want to back up right about now," Amalia said as she and Marco backed away as the tiny robot bug began to grow bigger.

In only a few short minutes, the tiny mechanical four legged insect grew to the size of a large dog. It turned around and screeched at Marco who quickly hid behind Amalia as the creature hurried after a random student who saw it coming and started running for his life as it gave chase.

"What in the world was that thing?!" Marco asked in a panicked voice.

"Oh crud, that was a baby battery mimic that I remembered fell asleep in my bag one time. I decide to give it a jump start since a certain someone here said they'd welcome a little danger into their life." Amalia said giving Marco a knowing look while smirking at him with her arms folded.

Marco slowly turns his head and looks at Amalia suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked backing away a little.

"Hmph, my name is Amalia Dalmasca," Amalia then draws her sword and plunges it into the ground in front of her. "Princess of Bahamut Kingdom of the Draclord Dimension." She announced as a blue see-through image of a dragon with white flames along its back flew from the gem of her sword and floated behind her. The flames soon started to spread on everything around her as Marco looked with his mouth hung open.

"Well," Marco begins with a clap of his hands. "This brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." He said walking away with a toothy smile.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you around then, later." Amalia said waving goodbye as she saw Marco pull his hood up and quickly run away. She then felt something vibrating in her left pouch. She dung her hand inside and pulled out her portable mirror phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Gabranth. Uh-ha, yeah the tour was great. I think I made my first friend here on earth." She said excitedly. "Oh, you're with the host family we'll be living with right now? Mm-hm, yeah I can get there on my own, just give me the address and I'll be there in no time." She said re-sheathing her sword on her back as Gabranth told her where to go while the fire speared about behind her.

Marco felt so tired after having to run as far away as he could from the new girl he met today.

"What the heck... was with that girl today?" he said as he walked up to the front door of his house. As soon as he opens the door and walks in, he looks up and sees to both his surprise and horror that the same girl he ran away from earlier, was in his house right now laughing with his mom and dad.

"Oh Marco, come meet the new foreign exchange student and her guardian who are going to be living with us." his mother said cheerfully.

"Huh? W-What? Hold on, wait, guardian?" Marco stammered his brain feeling like it was about to overload itself. "Oh right, I didn't tell you about him yet." Amalia said already having walked over to the stunned Latino boy and walked him over to his parents with her arm around his shoulder. "Hey Gabranth, come here and meet Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's son, he's the one who showed me around the school." she called out.

No sooner after that, did Marco's eyes widen in panic as a person wearing a suit of armor with a horned helmet and black cape walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Ah, so you're the young man the principal spoke highly of," the knight said as he proceeded to take his helmet off. When he did, he was shown to have short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"My apologies if the princess gave you any trouble during her time with you."

"Hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Amalia said a bit offended by her mentor's remark.

"Won't it be nice to have Amalia's daring and adventurous energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz said smiling along with her husband.

"If we wanted adventurous we could have gotten a litter of puppies or a dog." Marco said sarcastically. "Well he may not be a litter of puppies or a dog, but I bet Ratha could be just as adventurous." Amalia said assuredly confusing Marco a bit.

"That will have to wait princess. Before you called for me, I was busy with making sure his sleeping quarters were taken care of. Again I must apologize for any inconvenience this may cause and thank you for your assistance Mr. Diaz."

"Ah ha, it's no trouble at all Señor Gabranth, it was easy for me to help put together something that big." Mr. Diaz said shaking the man's hand. While Marco was wondering what his father was talking about.

"Marco, why don't you show Amalia her new room?" His mother asked him. Marco just sighed and made his way over to grab one of Amalia's suitcases. "Ah hold up there Marco, I'll carry that one up myself. Can you grab the other two for me? Oh, uh sure," Marco then moves to grab the other two suitcases while Amalia grabs the other one and hurries up stairs to see her room, all the while Marco is struggling to drag the other two up.

While outside the house spying from a tree, a lizard-like person with dark-green scaly skin, long face and ears on each side of his head wearing purple pants was watching them.

"So the princess's pet and bodyguard are preoccupied huh? Hmm, brother should find this very useful." The lizard person said pulling out a pair of black scissors with a spiky dark-green handle then cutting open a diamond-shaped putrid-green portal and jumping in.

(Draclord Dimension, Bhujerba)

Deep within the Lhusu Mines of Bhujerba, a three-person group of lizard-like people called Bangaa, a race native to Draclord, were discussing something when a portal opened up in front of them and the lizard person from before came through.

"Well Gijuk? What did ye find?" A green-skinned bangaa with small yellow patterns asked. He also had piercings along his ears and his chin, brown eyes and, a thick lizard-like tail. He wore a protective armor plate over his snout and more protective gear around the back of his neck and over his chest. The plate over the back of his neck is spiked. He was wearing brown baggy trousers and no shoes. He also had armor on his forearms and hands.

" You were right brother, they've hidden the girl in that earth dimension we heard the king talking about. And seems like her guard and pet are not with her at the moment." The now-named Gijuk said which caused a dark smile to spread on the green bangaa's long snout.

"Perfect; Bwagi, Rinok," he called as the other two bagnaas walked up to them. "Gather the others, we be heading for earth soon." The two nodded and went off to gather the other members of their crew. "Once we have the sword, then I'll show that excuse of an older brother of ours what he could have had if he'd stayed instead of chasing after some trinket." He mumbled angrily.

Back on Earth, Marco was showing Amalia the room she'd be staying in while he dragged her two suitcases in.

"Here's… your new room, finally." He said tiredly as he placed her suitcases against the wall. "Hmm okay then, I'll need to change this place a bit to suit my style." Amalia said drawing her sword and plunging it into the floor as the blue gem in it started to glow.

"ROWDY WHIRLWIND REDECORATION!" she yelled and then quickly pulled the sword out of the ground and raised it creating a blinding flash of light. When it died down, the two were now standing in a four-floor castle loft.

The first level had Amalia's bed which was a canopy bed with blue curtains. It also had a closet for her clothes, a work desk, couch, and a dresser that had pictures of her family and friends. On the walls which were a light blue color, were different kinds of swords and lances as well as a interdimensional mirror. There were also a few posters of random rock bands as well. To the far left was a spiral staircase that lead to the upper floors of the loft.

"Whoa," Marco said amazed at both the size and look of the room.

"Now I feel more at home here," Amalia said laying back on her bed contently. "Yeah, I wish I had a room like this."

"Really now? Because I could do the same thing for your room too," She said dashing down the hall with Marco quickly following behind after he realized what he just said.

When they reach Marco's room, Amalia raised her sword and said "Black hole bunker bomb!" and a black and purple hole appeared on the floor and quickly began sucking up everything in the room. The two quickly back out of room and close the door.

"A BLACK HOLE?! WHY WAS THE WORD BLACKHOLE IN THAT SPELL?!" Marco exclaims angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't really thinking when I cast it." Amalia said sadly as Marco groaned in frustration and pressed his face up against the door. "I'm really sorry about your room Marco. Um… oh I know, how about a little friend to cheer you up?" Amalia slightly waves her sword summoning a mini blue orb with fairy wings that flutters around Marco. But it soon starts to grow until it explodes and soaks him with water.

"That's it! If your moving in, then I'm moving out!" Marco says stomping past Amalia to climb out the window. However his foot slipped and fell into the bed of cacti that was under the window.

"Are you okay Marco?" Amalia called from the window. "Yeah, thankfully the cacti broke my fall here."

"Do you need any help?" She asked timidly.

"I'm fine, just stay away from me okay?!" Marco then storms off from the house leaving Amalia to debate whether or not to go after him.

Amalia runs down stairs to get Gabranth to help her go after Marco. But when she enters the living room, she only found Mrs. Diaz there reading a book on the couch.

"Amalia dear, is something wrong?" She asked seeing the troubled look on the young girl's face. "Um, do you know where Gabranth is right now Mrs. Diaz?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to help Rafael with dinner tonight, so the two of them left for the supermarket a while ago. Did you need him for something?"

"N-No, not really. If you'll excuse me now ma'am," Amalia says quickly and makes her through the kitchen to the back door. She opens it and sees her next best idea sleeping in a large nest.

* * *

Later that night, Marco is standing outside a convenience store called Stop & Slurp.

"Hey, excuse me sir?" he says as he sees a guy wearing a purple hoodie and red cap approaching." Can you do me a favor and refill this for me please?" he asks holding a cup out to the guy who completely ignores him and continues into the store. "They won't let me back in because I'm soaking wet here." He mumbles. He then sees a woman and her son coming out of the store. "Ma'am? Can I ask you for a favor?" But the woman quickly starts running saying "Don't make eye contact" to her child. Marco sighed in defeat as he took a bite of the candy bar he managed to buy before the store clerk told him to leave.

"Hey there," a voice said causing Marco to jump in surprise. He looks to his left and sees Amalia standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks her. Amalia doesn't say anything, but points her sword at Marco. It then glows with a green light as she gently swings it up, then back down. Marco then starts glowing with the same green light and before he knew it he was completely dried off.

"Look, I didn't get to choose whether or not to come to earth. And you didn't get to choose whether or not you wanted to deal with me." She said in an apologetic voice. "I'll see if I can talk to my parents and find another family to stay with while I'm here. That way you don't have to worry about me causing you anymore problems. So, even though it was brief, it was nice to meet you Marco." she said with a sad smile on her face which made Marco start to regret how he treated her when they met.

"Hey listen, maybe I-"

"So this where ye got to a girl?" A guttural, Scottish-like voice said interrupting what Marco was going to say.

The two teens turned around and saw a large group of of Bangaa had gathered behind them. One of them, presumably the leader of the group, came to the front wielding a large spinning saw.

"Ye thought you slipped away from me by coming here? Ha, still the same scared little one from back then huh?"

"Ba'Gamnan! How did you know I was here?" Amalia growled glaring at the the green scaled lizard.

"Ha, who cares? What I do know is that sword of yours will be mine soon. Get her!" Ba'Gamnan commanded as the group behind him charged at the two teens.

Amalia held her sword at the ready as two red Bangaa both charged at her. But suddenly, Marco jumped in front of her and performed a jumping sweep kick that knocked the first one back, then followed up with a jumping axe kick that knocked the second one out cold.

"Holy crap! You can fight?!" Amalia asked both surprised and excited.

"It's called karate!" Marco says as he karate-chops a blue-skinned bangaa that came charging towards them in the side of the head knocking it out. Amalia ran out front as a grey skinned bangaa wielding a spear came running towards her. She quickly brought her sword up and blocked an overhead strike, then did a front flip kick to his head which dazed him long enough for her to send him flying back with a blast from her sword.

Marco was busy fighting a green- and red-skinned Bangaa, one using a sword and the other fighting bare-handed. The green one wielding the sword came at him with a horizontal slash, but Marco ducked underneath it and performed a swift uppercut forcing him to stumble back. The red one tried catching Marco off-guard by whipping his tail at him, but Marco saw it coming and grabbed the tail before it could hit him. He then swung him around before sending him flying into the his partner.

Ba'Gamnan was furious and grabbed Gijuk by one of his ears.

"I thought you said she was unguarded!" He growled angrily.

"S-She was, brother! I had no idea that the boy with her could fight." Gijuk said in a frighted voice as more of the group were getting their tails handed to them.

Marco did a jumping split kick and knocked out two dark-blue bangaas while Amalia dodged and blocked incoming spear jabbs and sword slashes. She then jumped off the head of a light-green Bangaa into the air. She then held the sword in a reverse-grip and shouted "Crystal Comet Crasher!" Then four large red, blue, yellow, and green gems appeared around Amalia as she swung the sword launching the gemstones at the Ba'Gamnan's crew send a couple of them flying into light posts and some parked cars.

Ba'Gamnan jumped out of the way as one of his henchmen flew into the wall behind him.

"IDIOTS! Get up and fight back! there's only two of them!" He yelled before a sky-rending roar was heard causing everyone to stop and look up to the sky.

"Ah, what is that?!" Marco said pointing to the sky as he and everyone else saw something diving towards them at high speed. "That, Marco, would be our backup coming to join in." Amalia said grinning as she knew who was coming.

The flying object soon landed kicking up a huge dust cloud forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the dust settled, Marco was the first one to uncover his eyes and see what had landed in front of him and Amalia. What he saw made his eyes widen as he saw a medium-large bipedal dragon that was bright red and had a spiky club-like tail.

"W-Wha... w-who?" Marco stammered out.

"Marco, allow me to introduce you to Ratha," Amalia said as the now-named Ratha roared which blew a few bangaas back. "Okay Ratha, why don't we show Marco the new trick I taught you!" Amalia said as she grabbed Marco and hopped on Ratha's back as he roared and flew towards Ba'Gamnan and his henchmen before quickly climbing upward into the sky.

"What's he doing?! I thought he was going to ram into those guys!" Marco yelled as he hung onto Amalia while Ratha continued to climb higher. "Wait for it... okay now, Ratha!" Amalia yelled as Ratha stopped in mid-air and folded his wings in. Flames soon started to gather around them and increase. "Hang on tight, Marco!" Amalia said and Marco quickly did as Ratha suddenly dived, his foot cloaked in flames as he dove down at the group of bangaas.

As soon as Ratha's flaming foot hit where the group was standing, a column of fire erupted sending them all flying. Ratha soon jumped out of the flaming pillar with Amalia and Marco on his back safe and unburned.

Ba'Gamnan looked around at his defeated henchmen and slammed his saw blade on the ground until it broke off.

"So, still think I'm the same scared little girl from before Ba'Gamnan?" Amalia said smirking with Ratha and Marco next to her.

"Confound you! That sword will be mine soon enough girl! Fall back, now!" Ba'Gamnan ordered as he opened a portal with the same scissors Gijuk used before as he and his henchmen retreated into it.

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You two were amazing!" Marco said thrilled about the fight they just had.

"Yeah, I guess we did make a pretty cool team. Right Ratha?" Amalia asked as Ratha nuzzled her. She then turned and smiled at Marco who was also looking back at her and Ratha with a smile of his own.

"Well come on Ratha, we should probably go tell Gabranth about finding us a different family to live with." She said sadly as she started to walk away with Ratha.

"Wait hold on," Marco says quickly stopping the two from going any farther. "I'm sorry about the way things went. I don't want you leave, I'd like it if you stayed with me and my family." He says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" She says a little hopeful. "Yes, really."

"Yes! come here you!" Amalia them puts Marco in a playful headlock and gives him a friendly noogie. She then lets him go as Ratha comes up and licks his face happily. "So are we going to be fighting guys like those lizard people all the time?"

"Hmm, more than likely, yeah."

"Yes! Now that sounds dangerous." Marco says excited about the other possible fights he'll be getting into beside Amalia.

"Well, we should be getting back home now. We don't want to worry your bodyguard too much."

"True, Gabranth can be a bit over-protective." Amalia says hopping on Ratha's back. "We're riding your dragon?" Marco asked.

"Technically, Ratha's a Rathalos, a type of winged wyvern, but he is part of the first generation of dragons. Now come," She said holding her hand out as Marco grabbed it and climbed on as they took off back to Marco's place.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for chapter 2. So what did you guys think huh? Now how do you all think the next chapter will go when Star comes to earth? Review and comment please. But no flames, unless your making s'mores or something. Thank you for reading. ;)


	3. sorry

hey guys im done writing for a while i got hit by a car the rest of this story's gonna be on stars keyblade's account sorry guys. krysky out


End file.
